


mVmD Dreamer

by leisurebai



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leisurebai/pseuds/leisurebai





	1. mVmD Dreamer 01

“Vergil！”Dante猛地从梦中惊醒。深夜四下一片静寂，黑暗中仿佛蛰伏着目光冰冷的猛兽或者随时会扭曲成Limbo的光怪陆离。

Dante感觉自己一身冷汗。

“Dante？”灯被拉开了，白色的灯光洒遍卧室，黑暗瞬间退却。旁边的人跟着坐起身，只是声音中犹带困倦。

Dante回过头。Vergil面带困惑却又关切地看着自己。这时候的Vergil收敛了他如刀锋一样的气质，总是打理得一丝不苟的白色发丝垂下来，几乎要遮住他的眼睑，却遮不住他灰色眸子中毫不掩饰的担心。

Vergil抬手摸了摸Dante满是冷汗的额头，皱眉：“噩梦？”Vergil的身体总是温度偏低，但是此时贴着Dante额头的手却让他感受到惬意的温暖。

Dante抬手握住对方放在自己额头上的手，把它拉到自己唇边，几乎虔诚地落下一吻：“似乎是个可怕的噩梦。”他紧紧抓着对方的手，仿佛要借此确认对方是否真实存在。

手被抓得有些痛，Vergil却只是抬起另一只手揉揉弟弟的头。那短发看着簇起来跟刺猬似的，手感却异常柔软。“知道是噩梦就不要在意了。”然后他把Dante拉进怀里，深深一吻之后，揽着对方重新躺下。

Dante被Vergil拥在怀里，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着对方，仿佛闭上眼对方就会消失似的。

“我保证，明天早上起来你还能看到我，所以现在继续睡觉？”Vergil被弟弟的样子逗乐了，额头抵着对方的额头，轻声哄着对方，然后抬手关上了灯。

“I love you， Brother.” 黑暗中，Dante轻声说。

“Of course， me too.” Vergil笑，带起胸腔的震动。Dante把头贴在对方胸口，听着里面沉稳的心跳，终于慢慢闭上眼睛。

 

tbc..

 

-—— Now I am blind， I can open my eyes.


	2. mVmD Dreamer 2

Dante醒过来的时候，天早就亮了。

阳光从白色的窗帘透进来撒在他的身上，带来春日的暖意。

身边的位置却是空的。

“我就知道！”Dante闭上眼喃喃，“一直都在骗我，说什么天亮之后还会在……”

头很痛，跟每次宿醉彻夜放浪之后醒来的早上一样。

他忍不住发出痛苦的呻吟，翻身把头埋在枕头中，手却伸向了下身。

过去那些荒唐颠倒的早上，他从没自己处理过晨勃。他一边粗暴地搓弄自己，一边想着是不是应该去找几个女人解决一下。

自从那人离开后，他已经很久没有跟人真枪实弹地搞过了。

 

释放之后，他赤身踩下床，准备去浴室清洗一下。

但是打开卧室门的瞬间，Dante愣住了。

客厅的桌上摆着一根切好的热狗，烤肠上涂抹的番茄酱浓稠鲜艳，是家庭自制的。

然后是一盘抹好奶酪的吐司，边缘焦黄，烤得火候正好。

旁边是两杯正冒着热气的牛奶。

白发男人坐在桌边，穿着深色无袖亚麻背心，头发却梳理得一丝不苟。他的腿上放着一台笔记本电脑，正低头敲击键盘。听到卧室的开门声，他从屏幕移开视线抬头看向Dante。

“怎么这么就出来了。”Vergil似有些无奈地笑了笑，“快去洗洗，然后来吃早饭。”他说完，埋头继续电脑上的工作。

Dante猛地从内部关上了卧室门。

 

Dante在房间里焦虑地来回走动，用力挠着头。

为什么Vergil会在这里？他不是早就……

早就什么？Dante楞了一下。他们不是早就同居了吗，Vergil出现在门外不是很正常？

Vergil昨天说今天会在家休息。他们准备等下出去看电影，顺便给Kat买生日礼物。

不知道现在几点了，但看天色应该挺迟了，希望还没错过预定的电影时间。

Dante匆匆穿上内衣再次打开卧室门，然后在Vergil揶揄的目光中冲进浴室。

 

Dante洗了个战斗澡，主要把身上的汗和下身的黏腻洗掉。

他湿漉漉地钻出来的时候，Vergil正把重新加热过的牛奶放回到桌上。

Dante在Vergil身边坐下，抓起热狗咬了一口，然后瞄了眼对方没有合上的屏幕，“电影是几点？会迟到吗？”

Vergil正慢条斯理地喝牛奶。乳白色的液体从他粉红湿润的唇间流入，随着喉结的滚动，然后在他的嘴角留下白色的痕迹。“不急，迟到了改下一个时间就是了。”

Dante觉得自己又硬了。早上起来匆匆一发自撸显然没能完全纾解他压抑很久的欲望。

于是他将坐姿不着痕迹得往前移了移，夹紧双腿，埋头认真仔细地吃早餐。

 

一顿早餐吃得有点沉默。Dante不时抬眼看一眼他哥。

他还是觉得哪里不对。不过他仔细检查过，这里不是Limbo，至少他没有感觉到Limbo中混乱汹涌的魔力乱流。

面对Dante充满审视意味的窥探，Vergil的脸上一直都很平静。

他垂着眼睛，把吐司掰开，一块一块放进嘴里。

只是有时Dante实在是望着他发呆太久忘记吃东西的时候，他才会抬头看Dante一眼，用眼神提醒对方手中的食物。

 

吃完早餐，Dante主动起身收拾餐具，而Vergil则进屋换衣服。

Dante乒铃乓啷地把餐具洗完出来，Vergil也整理好了。

照常黑色的风衣。

“其实可以直接用Yamato开道门过去。”Dante提议说。虽然对电影完全不感兴趣，但是难得跟Vergil一起出门逛街，他并不想计划被打乱，尤其还是因为自己早上莫名其妙的磨磨蹭蹭。

Vergil却扭头看了看窗外灿烂的阳光，“没必要吧？天气这么好，不想出去走走吗？”

说完，Vergil率先出了门。

“等等我！”Dante抓起外套带上门，追上他的兄弟。

å

 

在Dante关门转身的那一刹那，他身后的空间泛起一层涟漪，门上“SINK”的字样隐约可见。


	3. mVmD Dreamer 03

两兄弟在给Kat的礼物选择上产生了分歧。

Vergil选中一块淡蓝色针织围巾，而Dante则打算送热辣的口红。

她已经是个女人的年龄了，你不要总把她当个小妹妹。Dante很想这么跟他的兄弟说，但是最终他什么都没有说。在这些细枝末节的小事上，他不想再违了兄长的意。

 

第二天因为Vergil有事，礼物是由Dante交给Kat的。

收到围巾的Kat相当吃惊，她瞪大眼睛看着Dante：“真难想象这会是你准备的礼物。我以为你会给我一支口红，或者直接一盒避孕套？”

被女孩一语窥破的Dante有些尴尬。灵媒的直觉某些时候简直敏感得吓人。

他试图解释一下这确实是来自Vergil的建议，但是在他刚准备开口的时候，周围空间突然开始扭曲。

熟悉的魔力躁动。Mundus死后，原本应该已经坍陷的Limbo沉寂了一段时间后重新出现，并且频繁把Dante拉入其中。与之前不同的是，这些新出现的恶魔并不会从Limbo对现实世界造成任何伤害，他们的出现好像只是针对Dante。而且这一次，连Kat都没有办法连通现实和Limbo。

确认女孩被隔离并且不会受到伤害之后，Dante拔出了Rebellion。

 

他曾经在Vergil面前信誓旦旦地说自己会保护人类，但事实是，他谁也保护不了。

Limbo和现实频繁切换给Dante的精神状况造成了很大的伤害。

之前在很长一段时间里面，他无法区分现实和Limbo。他在光怪陆离的舞池跟陌生的舞女缠绵，然后在同样迷离颠倒的Limbo跟熟悉的恶魔厮杀。

不过对那时的他来说，什么是真实，什么是虚幻，其实并没有意义。除了生存本身，他完全没有其他执着。

直到Vergil终于出现在他的面前，对他伸出手。

原本喧嚣轰鸣的空间瞬间安静下来。 万物归位，重新变成清晰完整的世界。

兄长成为他区分现实和Limbo的定位坐标。Vergil所在之处即为现实，而Dante总是能准确找到。

但在他亲手推开Vergil之后，Dante再次失去了自己世界的道标。然后Limbo重新出现，他继续迷失。

Dante麻木地等待着自己的精神崩溃的那一刻。那一刻或许会发生在现实，或许会降临在Limbo，这都不重要。他只是想要知道那个结局，一如他当初想要活下去。

所幸，在那之前，Vergil回来了。

 

清理完Limbo中的恶魔，熟悉又陌生的魔力波动散去的时候，现实中天色已暗。Dante在回家的路上，回到Vergil所在的家。

远远地，他看到窗户透出来的灯光。一如当初为他指明现实和虚幻的灯塔。

Vergil回来之后，他们像过去一样同居，分享彼此的生活，以及享受性爱。

只是两人似乎都在小心翼翼地避免提起当初的争执。那时Dante一刀一刀地凿穿对方的胸膛，想要挖出他的心脏，亦如当时Mundus试图对他自己做的那样。他要把自己所受到的所有伤害都加诸在对方身上，好像只有那样，他才能将自己的愤怒和否定传达给兄长。

Vergil转身离开的时候，那双一直温柔地注视着自己的眼睛里一片破碎的冰凉。他洞开的胸口流着血，而这成为Dante的梦魇。在反复重现无法逃离的梦中，Dante明白那不是因为他们终于背道而行，而是因为Vergil发现自己一直深爱的弟弟是真的想要杀了自己。

直到Limbo再次降临，Dante终于无需再用这些恶梦来割裂现实和臆想了。

 

即便是如此，Dante依然不能接受Vergil那些高高在上的理念。如果有一天，他们不得不旧事重提，如果那时候Vergil依然想要控制人类，他想自己还是会阻止对方。但是，也许，不会再用那么决绝的方式。

不过只要Vergil不说，那Dante宁可这一页能被永久封存。他们之间没有不可调合的分歧和无法让步的信念，他依然像过去一样对兄长言听计从。像这样如同鸵鸟一样把自己保护起来，是Dante从小在贫民窟为求自保而学会的。他有太多不堪回首的过去，而那些过往，只要Vergil愿意留在他的身边都变得不值一提。

 

Dante刚到门口，门就从里面被打开了。

Vergil穿着便服出现在Dante面前，灯光勾勒出他温和的轮廓。Dante看不清兄长的脸，却能感到他笑容。

桌上笔记本电脑已经关了，只有一本摊开的诗集，显然Vergil只是在等他回来。

Vergil抬手准备给弟弟一个拥抱，但是指尖触到Dante的瞬间顿住了。“Limbo？”

Dante身上残余的魔力波动确实是Limbo。但是在Limbo坍塌之后，恶魔直接现身人界，Dante跟他们的战斗应该也只在现世发生。为什么会有Limbo的气息？

Dante这才想起来自己还没告诉Vergil 关于Limbo重新出现的事情。

不过这并不重要。那些战斗对Sparda之子来说跟热身差不多，而只要Vergil在，他就不会迷失。

Dante上前一步抱住自己的哥哥，没看到Vergil眼中骤然冰冷的若有所思。

 

========

不会需要来一发才能证明V总在左边吧……这脑洞好像往哨向那边跑偏了


	4. mVmD Dreamer 04

Dante洗完澡出来，Vergil还坐在电脑前忙碌。重新出现的Limbo显然让他的兄长非常在意。  
“还不休息吗？”Dante从背后环住哥哥，赤裸的胸口贴上对方的背脊。他有太多的事情想跟Vergil尝试，实在不愿意对方在那些无聊的恶魔上浪费太多时间。  
出现，杀掉，简单明了。但是他心思缜密步步为营的兄长却并不这么想。  
Dante的唇贴上Vergil的后颈轻轻啃咬吮吸，右手则从Vergil的背心下钻了进去。他的手掌沿着对方的腰间慢慢滑动到胸口。那里的肌肤触感光滑，噩梦中永不愈合的狰狞伤口似乎已经消失了。  
Vergil抓住Dante在自己胸口不安分游走的手，“Limbo是什么时候重新出现的？”  
手被拦住了，但不妨碍Dante在Vergil颈后的耕耘。“大概一个月之前？”Dante亲吻着眼前人的颈侧，有些不确定地回答。Vergil回来之前，他的精神状况很差，之前的事情确实记得不太清楚，况且频繁在Limbo和现实中穿行还要准确地把握时间也并不容易。最重要的是，他现在一点都不想分心去思考那些该死的恶魔！  
得到答案的Vergil再次陷入沉思。这让Dante的不满直接突破阈值，于是他停下了手上的骚扰。  
片刻之后，Vergil终于意识到这真的不是一个适合干正事的好时候。Dante趁他不注意，已经爬到了他的胯下。他眼中闪烁着恶作剧得逞的狡黠，拉开Vergil的裤子，隔着内裤含住了Vergil的下身。  
性器被包裹进湿润温暖的口腔，并被小心翼翼地舔弄，没有男人能在这种情况下还能效率工作，Vergil在弟弟的坚持下投降，无奈地合上了电脑。  
Vergil推开桌上的资料，把Dante压在上面。这个体位让Dante有些不满意，滚烫肿胀的性器被压在冰冷的桌面，抵得他生疼。而且从这个角度他看不清此时Vergil的神情，不过他很高兴Vergil的目光终于回到了自己身上。Dante试图挣扎着翻身，Vergil的手指已经探入了他的后穴。  
Dante的反抗瞬间失去了力道。微凉的手指在他的体内缓缓摩挲开拓，绵密的瘙痒从下身向上攀升。Dante难耐地扭动着身体，细碎的快感撕扯着他的神经，对Vergil的渴望快把他逼疯了。  
“进来，Vergil，操我！”Dante喘息着说。因为被压在桌上，他的声音有些扭曲。  
Vergil抽出手，挺身将自己送入了Dante体内。  
身体仿佛从中间被劈开的疼痛和快感瞬间席卷了Dante的意识。来自下身的大力冲撞让他无法稳定自己的身体。Dante试图抓住些什么，但是光滑的桌面让他无从着力。  
然后他的指尖触碰到了散落在桌上的文件。在Dante试图合拢五指绞烂那些抢夺兄长注意力的脆弱纸张的时候，Vergil的手先一步盖住了他的手背，十指交叠扣紧。  
铃口渗出的粘液把Dante身下的桌子弄得一片狼藉。Vergil那些资料一定遭殃了，Dante满怀恶意地想着，心中满是胜利的得意感。真想知道Vergil看到他那些重要文件沾满自己的精液时候的表情。  
Dante沉沦在欲望中，感受着对方埋在自己体内火热坚硬的欲望，却没看到身后人眼中冷漠的审视。

 

Dante第二天早上醒来的时候，Vergil又已经不在身边。桌上被收拾干净，只留下了一份早餐，以及一张字条，说明他离开去找些资料。  
Dante也不知道Vergil这疑神疑鬼的状况是怎么回事。明明就像他之前说的，他们两兄弟联手，完全没有什么可担心的。别说Mandus已经死了，哪怕他真的死灰复燃卷土重来，他们照样可以杀他第二次。  
不过Vergil已经自顾自离开了，他也只能味同嚼蜡地独自塞下早餐。

街头有一家酒吧，从那里能把整条街纳入眼底。  
Dante在吧台边坐下，目光却盯着街道的尽头。他并不知道Vergil会在什么时候以什么方式回来，但是等待一定会回来的爱人，比起之前等待仿佛审判一般的终结可美妙多了。  
Dante一边喝酒，一边在脑海中勾勒Vergil的样子。当他的兄长看到他的时候，那双总是冷漠高傲的淡色眼睛中会慢慢染上暖意。然后Dante迫不及待想快点看到那样的Vergil。  
“Hi Babe.”没一会儿，一个浓妆艳抹的舞女贴了上来，她身上的劣质香水味熏得Dante有点头疼。  
这里确实是Dante曾经经常彻夜买醉的酒吧，但是他现在完全没有那种心情。看来今天不能在这里等人了。放下酒杯，被破坏了好心情的Dante起身要走，对方柔若无骨的双臂却直接攀上了他的脖子，“怎么突然这么冷淡啊，之前明明约好了，却让我白等了两天。”舞女一边说，一边咬住Dante的耳朵冲他的耳窝轻轻呵气，涂着黑色指甲的手则已经摸进了他的外套，勾勒着他的腹肌像蛇一样往下蜿蜒滑动。  
空间突然再次震动，魔力乱流伴随着各种不可思议的物体骤然升腾。  
Limbo！  
Dante瞳孔一缩，推开粘在他身上的女人，无视对方在背后愤怒的咒骂，匆匆离开。  
因为目前Limbo并不会对现实造成大规模的恐慌，一个突然凭空消失的人总会惹人注意的。  
之前他一直浑浑噩噩地游离在普通人类世界之外，本来是不在意被拉进Limbo的时候会不会有目击者。但是现在Vergil回来了。他突然觉得，如果能一直像这样，像普通的恋人一样在人类世界生活下去，似乎也是个很好的选择。当然前提是他的兄长愿意。  
为了这个目的，首先就得在处理这些碍事的恶魔的时候低调一点。  
也许Vergil去查找Limbo的线索也不全然是浪费时间。他可不想两人共处的时候也被这些完全不懂得看场合气氛的恶魔突然拉走。Dante一边想着，一边闪进无人的巷子然后完全浸入了另一个世界。


	5. mVmD Dreamer 05

Vergil回来了，但是他带回来的消息却不怎么让人雀跃。

Limbo再次出现，说明魔界有了新的魔王，而且这个魔王已经现身人界。他麾下恶魔从地狱窥探现世，当中寄居之处，就是新的Limbo。

“所以，是Mundus？”Dante迟疑着问。

Vergil摇了摇头，对于对方的身份，他完全没有头绪，也不想做任何主观先验假设。这次和先前不同，为了一举摧毁Mundus，Vergil蛰伏多年详细计划，对方的一切他都了如指掌。但是如今位置颠倒，他们在明，而这位未知的敌人在暗。

没有更多的信息，Vergil无法揣摩对方的真实目的。以Dante为目标，却没有染指现实世界的意图，这可不是一个合格的魔王该有的品行。

静观其变。“下次Limbo出现的时候，我跟你一起进去。”这是Vergil最后做出的决定。

 

但是这位新上任的魔王似乎非常调皮。他跟两位Nephilim很有耐心地玩起了捉迷藏。

接下来的几天，两兄弟形影不离地腻在一起，恶魔们却再也没有出现过。

于是Vergil的计划还没开始就遭遇了挫折。事情脱离Vergil的掌握让他有点焦躁。

Dante试图安慰兄长，“Limbo不出现不是好事吗。也许那些丑陋的家伙已经觉得无聊返回地狱了？”

“不，你不明白。我不允许……”Vergil的眼中闪过森然的冷意，却没有把话说完。

觉得对方未说完的话是在担心自己的安全，Dante只是耸了耸肩。

Vergil实在过于谨慎了。他一个人单干了这么久都没问题，更何况现在Vergil也在。

 

“上一次Limbo出现的时候你在做什么？”Vergil终于忍不住了。他等着恶魔发现并把他们拉入Limbo，但现在那些家伙是全都迷路了还是集体罢工了？

“呃……把礼物交给Kat……？”Dante有一点心虚。被一个妓女性骚扰的事情他下意识跟兄长隐瞒了。

“Kat吗……？”Vergil也记得那天Dante回家时身上Limbo的魔力残余。

“不过她试过了，她没法用之前的方式连通目前的Limbo。”Dante补充道。

“不，”Vergil低头思忖，“也许我是应该跟她见一见。或许从灵媒的角度会有些有用的信息……”

话音方落，Dante眼前的世界再次折射出斑驳刺眼的光线。

空间扭曲的刹那，Dante试图拉住Vergil，转头却见对方已经拔出Yamato，然后消失在洞开的传送通道中。

好吧，看上去他的兄长准备跟他分头行动。

 

Dante在Limbo的尽头找到了Vergil，对方缓缓收回Yamato，脚边一些恶魔的尸体正在灰化消失。

“怎么样，有什么线索吗？”在确认了Vergil没有受伤之后，Dante问道。

Vergil没有立刻接话，他抬起手，感受着周围涌动的魔力乱流。

由魔王而生的Limbo，魔力供给自然来自地狱之主本身。

“这真的太有趣了。”Vergil喃喃自语，随即握紧了手心。

Dante小心观察着兄长的侧脸，他脸上的神情并不是觉得有趣的意思，反而似乎是……愤怒？

 

兄弟俩从Limbo返回现界。Dante有些担忧地看着Vergil。对方一路上都很沉默。

“我没发现什么特别的东西，对方看上去非常善于隐藏。”注意到Dante欲言又止的担忧，Vergil跟他解释。谨慎得不像一个恶魔，Vergil在心中补充。

“没有发现，但是你却暴露了。”Dante看上去更加忧心了。之前对抗Mundus，他们最大的优势就是一直隐匿于暗处的Vergil。处理Limbo他已经很熟练了，如果可以，Dante并不想把Vergil置于险境。

“不……对方应该早就知道我的存在了。”Vergil摇了摇头。

Vergil没有跟Dante解释这个结论的缘由。Dante本能地感觉到对方隐瞒了一些事情。这一次进入Limbo对Vergil来说并不是全无收获。这种被隐瞒的感觉他曾经也有过，而那次跟随着某些很不好的结果……

Dante努力压下心中的不安。

我们是兄弟。他对自己说。

 

 

======

快乐跑主线。


	6. mVmD Dreamer 06

他们同居的这套房子是Vergil曾经准备的安全屋。在LimboCity找回Dante之后，他就让对方从自己的房车搬了进来。  
屋内布置是遵循Vergil审美的浅色调。看似温馨居家的白墙之下，则是用最污秽邪恶的密咒符文加固的高密度铝合金，用以完全阻拦从Limbo或者从现实世界来的窥探。  
整条街区的监控系统也全都在Vergil的控制之下。他可以随时如若无人地调阅这些记录。现在，Vergil就正在仔细观看之前Limbo出现时，他们所处的附近区域的监控录像。屏幕被分割成十多个窗口，从各个角度反复重现Dante被拉入Limbo前后的周遭状况。  
恶魔发现Dante，展示出攻击意图，把Dante拉入Limbo，战斗开启。这是杀戮游戏的基本规则。而不管它们是蛰伏现实发现Dante，还是从Limbo窥探到目标，当Limbo和现实发生重叠的时候，必然会在现实中留下痕迹。  
但是没有，完全没有。Vergil几乎用逐帧取样的精度来扫描分析这些监控记录了。这群恶魔仿佛无中生有一样凭空出现，然后展露出高昂的战意把Dante拉入Limbo。  
不应该如此。观察这种行为必然是双向的。Limbo是现实的边界。如果恶魔可以从现实的边界发现Dante，那么同样的他们也可以发现这些恶魔。而如果这只是一场偶然的遭遇战，那群恶魔展现出来的战意未免太过有目的性了。  
除非，这位神秘的新魔王用某种方式，单向定位了他们的所在，然后越过Limbo直接从地狱召唤恶魔穿越位面。  
定点投放精准打击？Vergil嘴角扯出讥讽的笑意。这可能吗？  
Vergil转头看向身边的Dante。

Vergil分析数据的时候，Dante一直安静地坐在旁边，手里捧着本色情杂志百无聊赖地翻看着。突然接收到兄长投来的审视目光，他反射性地合上杂志，露出个乖巧讨好的笑容。  
仿佛没注意到Dante的小动作，Vergil试着感知Dante的存在。但是他失败了，哪怕这么近的距离，他都无法做到。也许是自小在贫民窟生活的原因，Dante在无意识中对自身气息的控制远比他所表现出来的更为谨慎。  
如果连一母同胎力量同源的自己都无法感知Dante，对面怎么可能在他们完全没有察觉的情况下单向定位。Vergil收回了视线，Dante则狠狠松了口气。

Vergil仔细回想之前的所有细节。  
重新出现的Limbo扰乱了他返回人界的计划。  
他准备先解决Limbo，但是恶魔们却隐匿不出。  
他已经在这上面浪费了太多时间，这场游戏开始让他不耐烦。  
Dante提醒了他Kat的存在。  
与其继续这样消极等待，他准备通过Kat找到直接连接新Limbo的方法主动出击。  
不对，Vergil突然想到。事实上他只跟Dante进入了那一次Limbo。过于执着于单一样本，很可能被偶然事件扰乱视线。他先入为主认为对方的目标是Dante，但如果不是呢？  
如果对方当时定位的是同为...的自己呢？

“Dante，”Vergil猛的再次转头，“你还记得我回来那天的情况吗？”  
话音一落，世界轰鸣着扭曲起来，Limbo再次降临。  
这不可能！  
Vergil被瞬间涌起的震惊和愤怒几乎冲散了理智。  
这可是在他亲自布置的安全屋中！  
对方不可能有任何方法从外部探知他们的情况！  
这是另一位魔王给他的挑衅战书吗？Vergil不自觉咬紧了牙。

另一边Dante已经拔出了叛逆。他对这些恶魔随时随地不分场合出现在他生活里的作风非常习惯了。不过跟兄长相处时被入侵者打扰还是让他非常不爽。所以他准备大杀一场。  
身边Vergil也脸色铁青地拔出了Yamato。  
看来兄长跟他的想法一致。

———  
到解谜阶段了。  
V总要是用三章都看不破这种把戏就太掉智商了（比心心

另附小剧场：  
V总：为什么你不能像隔壁Dante一样随身带把Sparda当GPS信号器用呢？（叹气  
蛋蛋：（掏出叛逆）老爹只给了我这个，可以将就嘛？  
阎魔刀：发出弟弟的声音。


End file.
